ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hero Is Rising
This is the first epsiode of the first season of the '''Rebooted '''Josh 12. Plot It Was a calm summer morning. A boy woke up, and got into his clothes. He walked downstairs, to the kitchen, and got some cereal. Mom. Okay, Joshie, are you ready? (She smiles at Josh) Josh. Mom! It's Josh! Is it necesary to call me "Joshie"? I'm not five, I'm twelve.. Mom. (Laughs) Well, Josh, is it necesarry to call you Joshua? Josh. No. It's awfull. Mom. (Looks at him) Josh. Okay sorry.. (He goes packing, and later on, goes outside) An RV stops infront of Josh. Mom. Good luck, honey! Don't get into trouble! Josh. I won't! (Sighs, as he opens the RV door, and goes in) Grandpa Max! Max. Hello, Josh! Ready to go? Josh. Where? Max. Camping. Josh. Yeah, sure..! (Gets disgusted) Theme song Josh is going on the back seat, and notices a red haired girl. Gwen. Hello, dweeb. Josh. Doofus. Gwen. So, we are going camping... Together.. (sighs) Josh. Yeah. I guess. End scene The trio goes out, and get their food. Josh. (Laughs) Haha. Grandpa, that was funny. Max. Wait untill we eat! Josh. Yeah.. Okay... Gwen. I guess you don't die here, without video games... Josh. Not funny. Gwen. I know, it is! Josh. Hmp. (Notices a shooting star) Hey! A shooting star! Gwen. Josh, don't go- Josh. I'm following it! Gwen. (Facepalms) End scene The star crashes near Josh and Gwen Josh. Where is it? ... Gwen. Look! (She points her finger at a strange ball shaped pod) It'd be better to never touch it- Josh. I'm touching it. (He attempts to grab it, but, it opens and a blue glowing wristwatch lies there) Woah! A wristwatch?! Gwen. It would be best to never touch it- Josh. I'm grabbing it. (Tries to grab it, but it jumps on his wrist by its own) Ahh! Gwen. Told you! Josh. (Calm) Okay, I can try to knock it off.) End scene Josh. I can't knock it off! D: Gwen. (Sighs) Just lemme do this: (touches it a few times) Josh. Heu, whatre you- (transforms into a Wolf-like creature, and howls) Woah! Looks like a Blitzwolfer to me! Gwen. (Screams) Ahh! A Werewolf! Blitzwolfer. No! Shhh! Stop! It's me... Uhh... Josh... In a werewolves' body... Gwen. What just happened to you...? You.. Shapeshifted..? But how? Blitzwolfer. I think its the wristwatch. (Sighs) And I knew this would happen... Gwen. (Looks at Blitzwolfer) Josh? You maybe need to go to grandpa.. End scene. Blitzwolfer. Grandpa Max! It's me, Josh! Max. Aah! A Loboan! Gwen and Blitzwolfer. A what? Max. (Looks at Blitzwolfer, surprised) Josh? How'd you- Blitzwolfer explains everything Max. Wow, Josh, you should know, Its the Omnitrix, It turns you into 12 different aliens, One of them, You are already transformed into, A Loboan, from the planet Luna Lobo, You can Hear, Smell, amd, well, hate water.. Blitzwolfer. (With wide eyes) Uhh.. Grandpa Max... How do you know all this? Max. I was a plumber when I was about Shawn's age. Gwen. Shawn? He was a plumber too? Blitzwolfer. Oh, so you were plumbing the pipes, and found a wolf called "loboans"? Max. Not exactly; we were a huge secret police-like officers around the galaxy, looking for dangerous alien criminals. Blitzwolfer. So, when am I going to become normal, again? A Galvan teleports in Galvan. It depends how many time have you been with the alien form activated, or Omnitrix energy used. Blitzwolfer. Huh? Who are you? Creepy.. Azmuth. I am the creator of the Omnitrix; Max. The first thinker; The smartest being in the galaxy.. Azmuth! What brings you here? Azmuth. Ah, Magister Tennyson! Long time no see! I came here to warn you: Vilgax is coming, For the Omnitrix. Joshua Blank Tennyson, Use your alien forms for good - treat them good, and they will treat you the same. (Teleports out) Blitzwolfer. Huh?! Gwen. Was that a frog? End scene Blitzwolfer. So, am I goimg to turn back? (The Omnitrix beeps) Ahh! Bomb! (Reverts back) Huh? Everything is- (notices his voice back) Im normal again! ?. Not for long! Josh. H-huh? Who are you? Vilgax. I am Vilgax! Your conqueror! Bow down me, and I will spare your life! Josh. (Looks at the Omnitrix) Only one time! (Slaps it, and transforms into an alien on fire) Wow! Heatblast! Thats my name! (He shoots some fire balls at Vilgax) Take that, old squid! Max. Be carefull! Vilgax is an enemy I fought very long time ago! Heatblast. I promise! Vilgax. Grr! (He attempts to punch him, but misses and gets an uppercut) Heatblast. You failed! Vilgax. (He tries to use laser eyes) Heatblast. Villy, Im made out of fire, how can you burn me?! Vilgax. What about Ice? Heatblast. Uh oh.. Bad idea, Vil! Vilgax. I'll take it as a "yes". (He shoots aqua laser eyes and freezes Heatblast) Heatblast. (Frozen, but the ice melts) Fire defeats ice, but is weak to water. Do you ever learn "nature studies"? Vilgax. Dang it! No! I know! (He goes back into his ship and flies above Heatblast) Heatblast. Yep, you better run, I have the omnitrix! Vilgax. But not for long..! Some Squid monsters drop on Heatblast. His flame goes out. Heatblast. Grr! No! (His Omnitrix beeps) What? No! (He reverts back, on the ground, crushed) pickles! Vilgax. Behold, the Omnitrix, Is finally mine! (About to grab Josh's hand, but...) Omnitrix. Unknown dangerous Species DNA Josh. I-it can talk?! Omnitrix. Sending teleportal wave, prepare. Ten. Nine. Eight Josh. O-omnitrix! Stop! Omnitrix. Four. Three. Vilgax. Stop! - Omnitrix. One -- (A blue Wave that teleports Vilgax and his Squid Monsters appears) Teleportation suceeded. Please, remain calm. Josh. Wow. What a relief. I though it was gonna take us all. Gwen. Okay, it was weird. Josh. Yeah, I guess there's a whole army wanting to take the Omnitrix from me.. Max. Josh, no matter what happens, you have millions of people to protect, so, stay prepared. Police sirens can be heard Max. Let's go. End of premiere! I hope it's okay! Characters Heroes Josh Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Max Tennyson Josh's Mother Azmuth Villains Vilgax Vilgax's squid monsters Aliens used Blitzwolfer Heatblast Trivia This is the first episode of the rebooted version of Josh 12. This episode is one hour long. Category:Episodes